1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal apparatus for enabling the use of the Internet connection line, and in particular, it relates to a terminal apparatus unique in the procedure and operation for applying for the use of the Internet connection line.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet is the computer network wherein a large number of computers are connected worldwide. Each computer has various kinds of information to be read out from the other computers, such as home pages, e-mails, and various kinds of programs, stored therein.
A home page corresponds to the cover page or the index of a combination of information. That is, by selecting a picture (icon) or a character string on the display screen of the home page, information preliminarily linked therewith, specifically, document information, image information such as a static image and a video image, or sound information can be accessed.
A user can read the information freely by operating a computer connected with the Internet. Furthermore, the user can take the information into the computer he or she operates (download) as needed.
In general, in order to establish the operation environment capable of reading a home page, or transmitting or receiving an e-mail, that is, an Internet utilizing environment, one should purchase a computer and necessary peripheral devices, besides, in order to operate the same normally, a certain degree of knowledge on the computer is required.
Therefore, the Internet utilizing environment has been remote to those who are not accustomed to the computer operation. Furthermore, operation of inputting means peculiar to a computer, such as a mouse and a key board, gives the impression to those people that it is unapproachable.
In light of the background, recently, manufacturers provide terminal apparatus capable of establishing the Internet utilizing environment only with television sets and telephone lines available in ordinary households without the need of purchasing a computer and peripheral devices.
Moreover, the manufacturers expect the use in the households by enabling all the operations in the terminal apparatus with buttons of the remote controller thereof for the sake of the users unaccustomed with the computer operation.
An authorization method and an authorization system using an IC card disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 10-79733 provides a configuration capable of cutting down the calculation amount for the user authorization. An object thereof is to achieve a high speed process by authorization based on the authorization information stored commonly in the user terminal without the need of a calculation process for the authorization in the IC card for communication with a partner in a certain time after the user executes authorization with the partner using an IC card.
Moreover, a multi-media home electronic settlement terminal apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 9-231285 relates to commercial transaction using a network. An object thereof is to provide a home terminal for enabling virtual shopping.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 9-160972 discloses an electronic commercial transaction system. An object thereof is to provide an open electronic commercial transaction system for realizing on-line shopping with the confidence ensured.
Incidentally, for starting the use of the Internet utilizing environment, the contract procedure with an Internet service provides (hereinafter referred to as ISP) and the initial setting operation are required either in the case of the operation environment using a computer or the case of the operation environment using the terminal apparatus. A certain degree of knowledge on the computer is required for the procedure and the operation.
That is, a problem arises in that although the operation environment using the terminal apparatus should be available regardless of the degree of the knowledge on the computer, the consideration for realizing the same is insufficient.
Moreover, there is a risk of a wrong setting in the initial setting operation to be executed by hand. In this case, a great burden is required until the normal setting is achieved.
In light of the above circumstances, an object of the invention is to provide a terminal apparatus capable of simplifying the contract procedure with an ISP, and reducing the burden of the initial setting operation for establishing the Internet utilizing environment.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the invention, there is provided a terminal apparatus connected with a server computer via a communication line for calling a preset phone number of the server computer, and transmitting preset information to a callee so as to receive a use permit of a communication network connection line for enabling the use of the communication network connection line, comprising: a socket for detachably mounting a memory medium; means for reading out a phone number of a first server computer and information for starting communication with the first server computer from the memory medium mounted on the socket; means for calling the read out phone number of the first server computer; means for transmitting the read out information for starting communication with the first server computer to the callee in response to demand from the callee; means for receiving setting input for applying for the use of a communication network connection line connected with a second server computer and transmitting the content to the callee in response to demand from the callee; and means for receiving a phone number of the second server computer and information for receiving a use permit of the communication network connection line from the callee, and storing the same in the memory medium.